Forbidden Love
by Zahra-The-Meerkat-LovesChuRo
Summary: N has always had a special interest in White. She defeated his father in battle. She was truly impressive. But White plans a trip to Sinnoh, and Ghetsis has forced N to be locked up in his room. Will N ever see her again?


(N Dialogue)

* * *

><p>White had done it.<p>

She defeated Ghetsis. How did she do it?

She has something special in her that made her stronger inside, or was it the bond she had with her pokemon?

I truly don't know. She had beaten me in a battle before she defeated Ghetsis. I was standing in shock once she had done such an incredible thing.

After she defeated him, Ghetsis started going off and saying such horrible things to me.

Of course I was sad that my own father was criticizing me, but I was surprised that a little girl beat my father.

"I forbid you to ever see White, again, N"

Ghetsis stopped talking, he walked up to me, and said, "Do you understand what I'm saying, N?" I wasn't listening so, I just said, "Yes. I understand completely."

I had no idea what he said at all. "Now, go to your room." Ghetsis said.

"Okay." I said as I started walking to my room.

I layed down on my hard bed. I started thinking of why he might want me to go to my room.

Once and a while I would daydream. After I thought was an hour I fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard banging on my door. I got up and opened the door. It was my father. "I have been knocking on your door for 10 minutes now! Did you fall asleep?"He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I need to talk to you." He said as he barged into my room. He sat on my bed and so did I. I was truly scared. What could he have to say to me?

* * *

><p>(White Dialogue)<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting at home with my mom, eating the beef stew she made me.<p>

"If its okay, mom, I think I'm old enough to go to different regions after I defeat Alder." I muttered.

Mom stopped what she was doing, "White, you do know its a dangerous world outside of Unova."

"But, you are getting older..." She said.

"Please, mom, I will be here for another long while because I need to find the 7 Sages _and_ I need to defeat the Champion." I replied.

She sighed. "I guess its okay. But you need to keep in touch with me." Mom said.

I was happy she said I could go.

* * *

><p>(N Dialogue)<p>

* * *

><p>WHAT? I thought to myself. I have to stay in my room for 4 months!<p>

_Ghetsis was treating me like I was a five year old that just burned a house down_! I thought to myself as I lay on my bed.

Then, I thought of White.

What if she leaves Unova? She was thinking of leaving after defeating Alder...

And I would never get to tosee her again. I sighed, sadly.

After that I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up as I tried to think of my dream.<p>

What was it? I forgot it, as I do every morning.

I got up and brushed my teeth. I didn't need to get dressed because I'm not going outside.

Day after day, week after week, I was doing the same routine.

How boring.

One day I was standing by my door waiting for my supper.

Then, I heard two people talking outside my door. One person said, "There's a boat going to Sinnoh tonight at 5:00." The other one replied, "Ya and White is going on the boat."

I gasped. _Do they mean the girl who defeated Ghetsis?_ I thought.

"I have to go and see her." I whispered.

I ran to my window and opened it.

Would I really jump out to see her?

I got up on the window sill and I jumped...

I landed on something hard.

It wasn't the floor, it was... Zekrom!

He had saved me! He was flying me to the boat.

* * *

><p>Before my eyes I was there. Zekrom stopped and landed.<p>

I jumped off and started running towards the boat.

I saw her, she was about to get on the boat. I had to run though thick crowds.

"White!" I yelled. I got her attention. I didn't think my legs could take me any farther, but a strange feeling made me go even faster.

I finally reached her. "Natural! I haven't seen you for months. I have missed you so much!" White said.

"This may be the last time I see you until you come back to Unova..." I replied

"I was thinking, my mom wanted someone to come with me and I thought I should bring you." White said.

I was surprised.

"Really? Well uh-"

"Come on the boat, we're about to leave." White said, walking me on to the boat.

"Uh, White, I need to tell you something, I care a lot for you. The moment I met you, a faint light in my heart started to sparkle and every time I see you it grows bigger and bigger."

"Natural, I didn't know you had such feelings for me. N, I have the same feelings for you. Natural, I love you too."

I wasn't sure what happened next, but we kissed.

That was only the beginning of our journey.

* * *

><p>AN: My 11 year old sis wrote that. c: So no hatin'! Or perish!

Haha. Anyway. This was a oneshot. Please fav and review. It makes her pretty happy. :)


End file.
